A League of Legends Story
by Darius-For-Presidant
Summary: I play the game alot and decided to write a story based around my favorite Champion, Darius.


The League of Legends (Fandom)

Chapter 1 – The Howling Abyss

She was talking to that Demacian again last night, bloody Demacians, how I despise them so. I am Darius, the Noxian war commander. The past commander? Well let's just say he died in battle yes. I attained my position by helping the mighty Swain obtain leadership of the Nexus. When I say she, I mean the Nexian assassin, Katarina… she has some nerve talking to them. Garen, the only one who has ever beaten me in battle, I got to keep my life, but I hate it, now he will pay for not killing me with his blood. The Summoners rift, where five of the mightiest of champions are summoned per team to fight to destroy the enemy Nexus, the crystal of power for the team. There is a blue and a purple team. My battle team normally consists of myself, Darius, our assassin Katarina, Swain, mainly giving the tactics and supporting our main offensive champion, Draven he is a cocky bastard, but he does his job, and our jungle support, Sion, the undead… thing. I am unsure why I hate the Demacians so much, I know there was something that started the war, I just can't remember what.

"Darius, I need you to go on a mission to the Howling Abyss before the next showdown at Summoners Rift."

"Yes, my lord."

Swain's orders where never long, but that doesn't mean the missions were. His tactics have won us many a battle, but that doesn't mean he has never been questioned. I don't get to choose who I fight alongside on the Howling Abyss, but we need to fight together to get the bonus spells for Summoners Rift. I may need to get some supplies before I go to battle again.

It's late at night, just before I head out I go to the merchant and buy myself the materials I need for this battle, my Ravenous Hydra axe, Thorn mail Armour, and my Doran's Shield. I walk out, placing the sight wards to make sure I don't get ambushed on the way to meet with my team. I see I wasn't the only Noxian chosen for this mission, Urgot is here, and he is a foul piece of work.

"Urgot, are you the support champion for the battle ahead?"

"Darius… since when have you been chosen for the Howling Abyss?"

"That is none of your concern beast."

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but are you two Noxians?"

A figure walks out from behind a tree where they have been hiding since mine and Urgot's meeting, it appears s to be a Yordal creature of Bandle City. I have heard of their techniques in battle, small and easy to hide and very athletic. We talk about the mission ahead, the five verse five howling abyss battle, she is to be on our side, so this isn't a team verses team battle, but a combination.

"I am Tristana, an ADC."

"Ok Yordal, who else do you know as coming to this battle on our team?"

Urgot is not much of a speaker, especially when those who are higher in command are around him. So I take the conversation over.

"You won't be happy to hear who you have to team with…"

"… Demacians…."

"Garen and Jarvan."

This is most displeasing to hear, that they don't only have one but two Demacians in the battle on our side, but, they are two very high ranked members of the Demacian force, Jarvan IV the prince of Demacia, and Garen, the Demacian Tanker. At least he will be focused by the enemy attack team.

Hours later we are at the pedestal of the Nexus of our base, Garen and Jarvan have been talking about being sided with Noxians, I feel the same thing. We charge out to see the enemy in battle, and we see a full on Ionian attack team, only Ionians. Master Yi, Lee Sin, Akali, Varus and Soraka. They seem desperate to win a Summoners Rift for a change for a full Ionian team. Garen goes in spinning around with his Judgement spin. Tristana sticking close to him as he is the tank shooting enemies here and there. Urgot supporting me while I slash through enemy after enemy and Jarvan staying back looking for an opportunity to strike an enemy champion. Master Yi jumped in from nowhere, and cuts me deep in the bicep, blood starts gushing out of the wound and I drop my axe. Jarvan jumps in to take my place playing defensive hitting him over and over again with his spear while Urgot drags me away from the battle while Jarvan has me covered. To be honest, I thought he would rather me die then save me like that. Urgot has me at the tower while looking at my wound; he stops the blood from escaping the body and bandages my arm, gets me to my feet and gives me my axe. I am on the field again and I spot Varus taking aim on Garen… I think to myself save him, or let him die; I jump in front of him and block the arrows one after another while Urgot charges Varus over and piecing his hard with his, foot-like pincer leg thingy, rendering one of our enemies temporarily defeated. I forgot to mention that you can respawn. The voice echoes through the entire field.

"**FIRST BLOOD"**

To acknowledge someone had died on the field, Urgot had noticed my movement towards Garen and Varus' locked aim. Urgot got rushed by Yi and Akali, he was slown and cut up badly, I ran to save him but Jarvan jumped in front of me and Garen held me back before I got myself killed. Instead when Akali and Yi pushed forward we jumped out of a bush. Yi stated Running using the Special Wuju style arts. Akali on the other hand was silenced and stuck inside Jarvan's cataclysm circle. It was me and Akali in the circle; I made sure her death was slow and painful. I cut he hands and legs, she was immobilised.

"Kill me already you damned Noxian, curse you and your clan!"

"FOR THE NOXUS!"

The axe swang fast and dispatched her with haste, blood poured from her body on the ground as she died. As the cataclysm fell around me, I saw Tristana running for her life from Yi and Lee Sin, I pulled Yi in with my axe and spun with my axe and ending his life with a Noxian Guillotine. Lee Sin saw me as I finished his friend and ran towards me, Urgot was back and knocked Lee Sin through the air into the wall temporarily stunning him, I jump on him slashing at his chest destroying him. The announcement of double kill lets me know he is dead but I keep on swinging. Urgot pulls me away as Tristana gets ganked by Varus and Akali who completely obliterate her. I turn and feel pain as the world around me goes black. I respawn the same time Garen does, we both buy a Trinity Force Amulet and Run out to the battle. As we get to the centre of the battlefield, things seem wrong, no one is around, our first tower is destroyed, there first tower is destroyed. We proceed with caution, hearing the announcer call PENTA KILL scared us, knowing it was out team who scored it we charged in time to see the enemy nexus blow up. We turn to each other when Garen swung his sword at me, I know our time as friends was over. I swing my axe at him it hitting his arm and take off for Urgot who would not stand a chance against Jarvan. As I get to the end of the battle field, Urgot is lying on the ground gasping for air, his throat punctured. There is no saving him now, so I run for it. I am half way home at this ruin of some ancient building where Garen steps out from a bush.

"Darius, that hurt what you did back there, hitting me with your axe, is that any way to treat a comrade?"

"You went at me with your sword Demacian, I should slay you right now!"

"You could do it too, but you are hurt mentally, by Urgot's death, so tragic, and I heard the little Yordal girl got kidnapped too?"

"Not by the Noxians she wasn't."

I hear rustling in the bush behind me and run towards it, Garen starts to chase me but before he could go anywhere, Katarina jumps out throwing daggers everywhere, hitting Garen in both the leg and shoulder. Giving me and intentional nod, I proceed back to base. Katarina and Garen are yelling in the background is the last thing I heard from either of them. That's the last time I saw Katarina…


End file.
